FIG. 5 is a partial side view of an interior of a prior art transmission 200. Transmission 200 includes casing 202, clutch 204 and planetary gear set 206. Clutch 204 includes inner carrier 208 and clutch plates 210 non-rotatably connected to casing 202 or carrier 208 and axially displaceable with respect to casing 202 and carrier 208. Gear set 206 includes planet gear 212 and carrier/pin 214. As part of the operation of transmission 200, a component of the gear set, for example, carrier/pin 214 is grounded (non-rotatably connected) to casing 202. Plate 216 is non-rotatably connected to the component of the gear set, for example, carrier/pin 214. To ground carrier/pin 214, clutch 204 is closed, for example, by axially displacing pressure plate 218 to engage the clutch plates such that carrier 208, plate 216 and carrier/pin 214 are non-rotatably connected to the casing. Thus, operation of transmission 200, involves clutch 204 being closed for one gear of the transmission and being open for another gear of the transmission. Ideally, the transition between the open and closed states for clutch 204 should be completed as quickly and smoothly as possible. However, given the complication of operating clutch 204, for example, pressurizing an apply chamber, displacing an actuation device to displace plate 218, and axially engaging the clutch plates, it is difficult to operate clutch 204 to ensure a smooth and comfortable gear shift.
It is known to use a roller or sprag one-way clutch with a clutch similar to clutch 204 in conjunction with grounding a gear component for a transmission gear shift. However, due to the high speeds associated with rotation of gears in the transmission (for example, up to 15,000 rpm), centrifugal forces become so large that components of the roller or sprag one-way clutch, such as cages or springs, deform, impairing operation of the roller or sprag one-way clutch, or even rendering the roller or sprag one-way clutch inoperable. In addition, roller and sprag one-way clutches introduce undesirable drag during free-wheel mode.